


Living Fantasies

by Ta_inc



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_inc/pseuds/Ta_inc
Summary: Story promptsSMUT WARNING





	Living Fantasies

Chapter 1 prompt (Person A is told to describe their dream to Person B *wink wonk*)

"Well you bend me over and give me 5 spanks cause I was bad then you start to rub me and that ofc feels great and then I feel you have a boner and I wanna help daddy so I start to suck you off but im being a tease to you pull me off and pin me and start to prep me then we have sex and it's l so good"

Prompt 2 ( Same situation different context)

Well I really wanna give you a lapdance so I would start with that pulling away each time you try to touch me cause honestly I get off on teasing then as the song dwindled down I would sit on your lap and start to grind down kissing up your neck at this point I've givin up on teasing cause I need contact then we make out at you pick me up off your lap and toss me on the bed kissing up my thighs then prepping me while we kiss finally you push in and start slow at first and I beg you to speed up but since I was a tease you decide to be one too and don't telling what a bad girl I have been and finally you speed up flipping me over and taking from behind as you spank me telling me how good I'm doing for daddy and then I get close so you let me fun around you then you pull out and a suck you off to finish and swallow

Promt 3 (soft tings)  
*Too be continued


End file.
